<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Splash of Love by HeartCreem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643823">A Splash of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartCreem/pseuds/HeartCreem'>HeartCreem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, Survivor Guilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartCreem/pseuds/HeartCreem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V has nightmares of the heist. River is there to comfort her through it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female V/River Ward, V/River Ward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Splash of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing for RiVer and my first time fic writing in a LONG time. Here's a couple things you may need to know for this:<br/>- Canon endings don't apply here so no need to worry about any real spoilers past River's romance.<br/>- That said, Johnny isn't here. There won't be any real explanation why to ensure that no spoilers are mentioned.<br/>- V's a Nomad. River &amp; V have been together for a year now and have their own place in the same trailer park his family lives in.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>03:29 AM | December 17, 2078 | Trailer Park</strong>
</p>
<p>There’s a shift in the bed that stirs River from his deep sleep. He rolls over onto his side with a small grumble, feeling around for the smaller person who is supposed to be by his side… only to find that her spot is empty. It takes a second for the ex-cop to register that V is missing from her spot as he opens slowly opens his eye and raises himself to a sitting position.</p>
<p>He hears padded footsteps coming from the kitchen, and the fridge door closing and rattling its contents. Looks like someone must be up for an early morning snack. With a yawn and a stretch, he lifts himself up from the bed, passing by V’s hairless cat who has also been woken up from her antics.</p>
<p>To his surprise, it’s not the leftover noodles they had earlier that same night from their favorite Kabuki St. food cart that’s out on the counter but instead bottles of alcohol. To be more precise, vodka, ginger beer, and a bottle of fresh lime juice. Now V’s not known to be an early morning drinker, so without even saying anything, River can tell that there must be something on her mind that’s upsetting her.</p>
<p>“I know it’s 5 o’clock somewhere, but here, it’s 3:30, V.” River remarks, trying to start off the conversation on a light note. His joke earns him a somewhat tired half smirk from the former merc as she gestures for him to sit down at the barstool. He does as he’s requested, taking in the sight of her as she continues to mix her concoction.</p>
<p>Her hair is a mess, with her messy bun desperately holding onto that hair tie for dear life and loose strands framing her face. He can’t clearly see her eyes, but her eye bags are more pronounced, probably because she’s up at this ungodly hour playing bartender instead of sleeping. And the only thing she’s wearing is River’s favorite red tank top that’s big and loose enough to be a small dress on her. He’s left just admiring and studying her for the longest moment, the both of them just taking in a comfortable silence between each other before she finally says something.</p>
<p>“It’s been a year, Riv.” She says with a sniffle, her voice a bit hoarse. She’s hiding her eyes from him. He knows her well enough by now to know when she’s been crying and she’s trying to hide it. It only kills him inside that she’s not allowing herself to be vulnerable. “Been a year since Jack died.”</p>
<p>“<em>Ah</em>.” River nods with a slight furrow of his brows. He never knew what to say when it came to Jackie, because she never really could talk about him without crying or becoming upset. But that’s okay. Sometimes, she didn’t need advice or someone to respond. Sometimes, she just needed someone to listen.</p>
<p>And right now is one of those times.</p>
<p>“I have nightmares about it still, yknow.” She scowls, as if she’s trying to reprimand herself for having such a natural occurrence. “I remember everything from that night, Riv. Every detail, every face I saw, every smell and sound and touch and-“ V slams down the shaker against the counter with a heavy sigh, her free hand covering her eyes with shame as the tears begin to fall.</p>
<p>“V.” River stands up from his spot and wraps his arms around her. And it was just like that, just from that one touch, everything inside of V broke down. Her body was trembling, and it shook as a loud wail came out of her before it was muffled by her burrowing her face against his bare chest. He holds her as tight as he can against him as the storm of V’s anguish passes through them.</p>
<p>It killed him. <em>So</em>. <em>Much</em>. To see that strong, confident Edgerunner that he knows and has given all of himself to in so much pain. The type of pain that only time could heal. And there was nothing he could do to fix it, or to take it all away from her. All he could do was be there and help her try to pick up the pieces again, no matter how long it takes.</p>
<p>A few minutes pass by. The shake in V’s smaller frame slowly coming to a stop as it’s cradled by her partner, his metal hand gently rubbing at her back to try and soothe her. And eventually, it’s enough to quiet her cries completely. They don’t separate from each other though. No. Not yet.</p>
<p>River looks back at the counter at the unfinished mixture before kissing the top of her head. “This is more than a drink, isn’t it?” He asks as she looks up at him, his thumb softly swiping away the last of her tears.</p>
<p>She manages out a small chuckle and nods, slowly unlinking herself from him and looking down at the ingredients at the counter. “It’s a Jackie Welles.” V looks at him with a sad smile and a sniffle, picking up the shaker only for her to be met with resistance from her boyfriend as his hand rests over hers.</p>
<p>“Let’s make it together then.” He says so matter-of-factly that she’s stunned into a scoff. She doesn’t protest though. She won’t even admit it right now, but… it’s better this way. It’s something Jackie would be happy to hear about, she’s sure. “I never got the chance of knowing him. What was he like?”</p>
<p>V sighs as the mere question brings back memories. The good, the bad, the ugly. All sorts of adventures they had together, that was for sure. They should have had more. “He was the best friend anybody could have ever asked for.” She states as she moves around the kitchen, grabbing two glasses from the cupboard. “He was the biggest dreamer I know, even to this day. This kid shot for the stars, man.” She chuckles, shaking her head and setting them down on the counter back where River was.</p>
<p>“Jackie had the biggest heart of gold. Always wore it on his sleeve too. Shit, he took me in under his wing when I had nobody. We were supposed to just deliver something together and the job was done, but he went so above and beyond for me… even when we just met.” She smiles fondly at the memory of their first meeting back then. It feels like it happened so long ago…</p>
<p>“What happened to him… he didn’t deserve it. He wanted that job to work more than anybody else. More than I did. But look who got to stick around.” V scoffs with such disgust it’s enough to make River stop what he’s doing entirely, and she can see the look in his eye. He can’t even believe what she’s saying. “It should’ve been me, Riv. Jackie shouldn’t have died that day, it should have been <strong>ME</strong>!”</p>
<p>Feeling herself on the verge of another breakdown, she takes deep breaths and leans back against the counter as River gently holds her by her shoulders. “Hey, hey, listen to me.” He says, trying to draw her back to him as she’s curling more into herself. “You think Jackie would like you talking like that? You think that’s what Jack would want?? Because I’m telling you, V, if he heard you say even something remotely <strong><em>CLOSE</em></strong>, I’m sure he’d fight you on that-“</p>
<p>“But it’s the <em><strong>TRUTH</strong></em>, River-“</p>
<p>“<em><strong>NO</strong></em>, it’s not!” He argues, and the both of them let out heavy sighs. He shakes his head and loosens his grip on her, and there’s that silence again. But this time, it’s tense. She’s looking away from him, and her arms are crossed over herself like she’s trying to keep herself locked away. “Look, Val…” River starts, and the mention of her full name is enough to get her to look up at him with a raised brow. “I didn’t know Jackie. And I’m so, so sorry for what happened to him. And I know that you’re going to replay that night, over and over again, thinking about everything you could have done that could have prevented it. But you, standing here, talking about dying in his place? I don’t think that’s something Jackie ever would have wanted for you.”</p>
<p>“He sounds like the type of guy that would have wanted you to keep on living, keep on chasing your dreams, regardless of the risk. I bet he’d throw a fit if he ever heard about you even hinting at the idea of sacrificing yourself for him.” Judging from the light snicker that comes from her, River must have hit the nail right on its head. He gently takes her hands into his, and she slowly lets her fingers run delicately over his digits and the lines in his palm. “He’d want you to keep on going, V. Keep on going… for him.”</p>
<p>She stands in silence as she listens and ponders over his words, and slowly but surely, a bittersweet smile seems to form on her lips. She looks up at him with gentle eyes. “Yknow, if he knew I was dating a cop, he’d kill me.”</p>
<p>“Hey. <strong><em>EX</em></strong>-cop.” River corrects her and the both of them let out a chuckle. “You think he wouldn’t have liked me then?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nah</em>.” She shakes her head, grabbing the mixer and pouring the fully mixed liquid into the glasses that she acquired earlier. “I think he would have learned to love you. I mean, he’d have to if you’re with me. And then I think he would have loved you more than I do. Because that’s JUST the type of guy he is.” V laughs and offers him the other glass.</p>
<p>River smiles and graciously accepts the drink, raising it up for a toast. “To Jackie Welles.”</p>
<p>V bites back the grin on her face and her features soften as she gently dinks her glass against his. “To Jackie.”</p>
<p>The both of them take a good, nice first sip with refreshed sighs. River wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close, kissing her forehead and earning a light giggle from the woman.</p>
<p>“Hey… this drink is good. Just vodka, lime juice, and ginger beer?”</p>
<p>She shakes her head once again and leans up to give him a soft kiss.</p>
<p>“And most important of all: a splash of love.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>